


[PL] Can't Hold It Back Anymore

by Fushigi



Series: [PL] Fairground Attraction [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Slash, fluff fluff fluff, wesołe miasteczko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel dowiaduje się, jak smakuje budyń poziomkowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PL] Can't Hold It Back Anymore

Castiel od lat nie był na randce.

Właściwie w całym swoim życiu nie był na zbyt wielu randkach, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, biorąc odświeżający prysznic i spędzając kilkanaście minut na wyborze odpowiedniego stroju. Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że randki były zawsze niesamowicie oficjalne i nie zawsze tak przyjemne, jak mogła to sugerować nazwa. Gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż miał przed oczami uśmiech Deana, kiedy proponował mu spotkanie, Cas byłby pewnie kłębkiem nerwów.

Dźwięk telefonu rozległ się w momencie, gdy Castiel rozwiązywał krawat. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odrzucił go na łóżko, na którym leżały już dwie białe koszule, para dżinsów i marynarka, i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Tak? – spytał, przeglądając ubrania w szafie i marszcząc czoło.

\- Hej, Cas – odezwał się w słuchawce głos Deana i Castiel natychmiast skoncentrował na nim całą swoją uwagę.

\- Dean. Czy coś się stało?

Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Człowiek nie może już po prostu zadzwonić, bo od razu myślą, że coś się stało… - Dean urwał nagle i odchrząknął. – Okej. Właściwie to… tak.

Cas nadstawił uszu, a jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na telefonie.

\- Słuchaj, Cas, jest taka sprawa… Ja… - Dean był wyraźnie zmieszany i Castiel nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. – Naprawdę nie wierzę, że to robię. Ale nie mam wyboru.

\- Dean, wykrztuś to wreszcie – ponaglił go Cas.

Dean nabrał głęboko powietrza.

\- Nie mogę się dzisiaj z tobą spotkać – powiedział.

Castiel usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

\- Och.

\- To nie to co myślisz! Ja naprawdę, naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. Ale muszę. I przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz… - zaczął się tłumaczyć Dean.

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy, Dean, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Cas i wstał, by odwiesić krawat i koszule z powrotem do szafy.

\- Nie rozumiesz. To naprawdę nie jest moja decyzja… Okej, może trochę jest…

\- Dean. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Naprawdę. – Cas nie był w stanie powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, które wydobyło się z jego ust. Jeszcze wczoraj był pewny, że Dean go nienawidzi. Fakt, że okazało się to nieprawdą był w stanie w pewnym stopniu wynagrodzić mu to, że Dean mimo wszystko nie patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki Cas patrzył na niego. W pewnym stopniu.

\- Muszę się zająć Heather – powiedział Dean, przerywając rozmyślania Castiela. Jego dłoń zawisła w połowie drogi do szafy. – Obiecałem. Całkowicie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Sam i Jess mają dziś rocznicę i… Okej, to wszystko wina Sama, mógł wspomnieć o tym wczoraj, zanim zdążyłem zrobić jakiekolwiek plany, ale jest to pewnie też moja wina, w  każdym razie…

Cas nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Dean, naprawdę, rozumiem. – Bo teraz już rozumiał. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił z Heather.

\- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko spędzaniu niedzieli z Heather, ale myślałem, że spędzę ją z tobą – powiedział Dean naburmuszonym głosem i serce Casa zabiło mocniej.

\- Może w następny weekend – powiedział łagodnie, rozpinając koszulę, którą aktualnie miał na sobie.

\- Taa – mruknął Dean. – Chyba że…

Dłoń Casa zamarła przy trzecim guziku od dołu.

\- Masz coś przeciwko wieczorowi z bajkami i lodami?

 

*

 

Drzwi otworzył mu Dean z garnuszkiem w dłoni i Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Zamknij się – nakazał Dean zamiast powitania. – Robimy budyń – dodał i zamieszał energicznie łyżką.

\- Oczywiście – odparł. – A jaki smak?

\- Poziomkowy. – Cas zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i Dean posłał mu przyjazne spojrzenie. – Fajnie, że zgodziłeś się przyjść.

\- Ja również bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedział Castiel łagodnie.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że…

\- Nie, Dean, nie ma…

\- Cas! – W drzwiach pojawiła się najpierw głowa Heather, a potem dziewczynka przepchnęła się przed Deana i wyciągnęła ramiona w stronę Castiela. Ten uśmiechnął się, przykucnął i pozwolił jej się przytulić. – Robimy budyń! – pochwaliła się dziewczynka, kiedy Cas pogłaskał ją po głowie i odsunął się.

\- Słyszałem – powiedział i sięgnął po swoją torbę. – A ja mam coś dla ciebie.

Kiedy wręczył jej pudełko z filmem DVD, Heather pisnęła radośnie.

\- Kraina Lodu! - wykrzyknęła, podskakując.

\- Słyszałem, że twój wujek nie ma żadnych bajek, więc przyniosłem swoją. – Wyprostował się, patrząc, jak dziecko macha filmem w stronę Deana, a potem wbiega do domu. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tego nie widziała.

\- Sądząc po jej reakcji i tak nie miałaby nic przeciwko – zaśmiał się Dean, a potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło i cofnął o krok, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Cas zauważył, że jego policzki pokrywają się bladym rumieńcem. – Chryste, Cas, co ze mnie za gospodarz. Wchodź do środka.

Castiel posłał mu lekki uśmiech i skorzystał z zaproszenia, rozglądając się z ciekawością wokół siebie. Dom Deana był niewielki, ale zdawał się dość przestronny i przytulny, idealnie pasujący do zamieszkującego go mężczyzny. Castiel zauważył plakat jakiegoś zespołu wiszący na ścianie w korytarzu, tuż obok małej ramki ze zdjęciem i zegara.

\- Rozgość się – powiedział Dean, niepewnym gestem pocierając skórę na karku.

Cas zdjął buty i odstawił torbę na podłogę, a potem podążył za Deanem w głąb mieszkania. Minęli salon, wyposażony w efektowny telewizor i dużą zieloną kanapę, na której zasiadała Heather, a potem weszli do kuchni.

\- Byłbyś tak dobry i wyjął mleko z lodówki? – zapytał Dean, odstawiając garnuszek na ladę i otwierając jedną z szafek.

Cas poczuł przyjemny chłód rozchodzący się po jego ciele, otwierając lodówkę i z ciekawością przyglądając się jej zawartości. Na półkach stało kilka słoiczków z przeróżną zawartością, opakowanie sera, a także sześciopak piwa. Cas sięgnął po pojemnik z mlekiem i odwrócił się, by podać je Deanowi.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Dean, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Castiel poczuł jak palce Deana prawie niezauważalnie dotknęły jego dłoni, a jego uśmiech zmienił się w nieco bardziej nieśmiały. – Co tam ostatnio porabiałeś, Cas?

Castiel zamknął lodówkę i usiadł na wysokim krześle, które stało przy niewielkiej kuchennej wyspie, obserwując Deana krzątającego się przy kuchence i podgrzewającego mleko.

\- Widzieliśmy się zaledwie wczoraj, Dean – powiedział Cas powoli.

\- Taa, jakbym mógł zapomnieć. – Dean spojrzał na niego przez ramię, uśmiechając się czarująco i bez patrzenia mieszając łyżką w garnku z mlekiem. – Kiedy wracasz do pracy?

\- Jutro – odparł Cas, krzywiąc się tylko trochę. – Na szczęście został już ostatni tydzień wakacji, a potem zaczyna się rok szkolny.

\- O, stary, to takie nie fair! – stwierdził Dean z uczuciem. – Czy ty miałeś w ogóle jakieś wakacje?

\- Nie przejmuj się mną. – Castiel nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta, mimo że Dean odwrócony był do niego tyłem. – Mimo wszystko praca na miasteczku wcale nie była taka zła i pozwoliła mi się zrelaksować. No i… nie żałuję czasu, który tam spędziłem – przyznał, opuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Deana, ale nie poruszył się, nawet – a może zwłaszcza - kiedy Dean zaśmiał się cicho i powiedział:

\- Wiesz, ja też nie narzekam, że musiałeś pracować akurat tam.

Zanim Castiel zdążył się odezwać, do kuchni wpadła Heather, pytając o budyń i wyciągając ręce w stronę Casa, który podniósł ją i z uśmiechem usadowił na swoich kolanach.

\- Jeszcze chwilę, młoda – powiedział Dean i dotknął czubek jej nosa łyżką. Heather skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Ty jesteś młody! – zawołała, odpychając dłoń Deana.

Dean zaśmiał się w głos. Po jakimś czasie budyń był wreszcie gotowy i Dean rozlał go do trzech miseczek; Heather stała obok lady na palcach, zarządzając, ile kto powinien dostać.

\- Dla mnie dużo – powiedziała, podskakując. – Ale nie bardzo. Tak… trochę dużo. Dość! Pokaż ile dałeś!

\- No już, już, księżniczko – mruknął Dean, dodając ostatnią łyżkę do jednej z misek.

\- Nie widzęęę!

Castiel zsunął się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej, po czym schylił się i podniósł dziewczynkę do góry, umożliwiając jej dalsze racjonowanie budyniu.

\- Duuuużo dla Casa. – Heather posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i pogładziła rączką po twarzy.

Castiel poczuł, że rumieni się lekko, zwłaszcza zauważając spojrzenie Deana, w którym oprócz wyraźnego rozbawienia kryło się również jakieś miękkie, łagodne uczucie.

\- Ale nie za dużo, musi wystarczyć dla Deana – stwierdził Cas poważnym tonem.

\- On i tak już za dużo je – wykrzyknęła radośnie Heather i wystawiła mu język.

Dean wydał z siebie zaszokowane westchnienie i odrzucił pusty garnek z łyżką do zlewu.

\- Coś ty powiedziała, ty mała diablico? – zapytał groźnym głosem.

Heather zachichotała i schowała twarz na piersi Castiela.

\- Tata tak zawsze mówi! Mówi, że będziesz gruby i żeeeaaaaaaaaa! – Dziewczynka zapiszczała donośnie i mocniej zacisnęła palce na koszuli Casa, kiedy Dean dopadł do nich i zaczął ją łaskotać. Heather wiła się w ramionach Castiela, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać, tak samo jak Dean, który z błyszczącymi radośnie oczami porwał bratanicę w swoje ręce i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, głową w dół.

\- Masz za swoje. Nie dostaniesz dziś żadnego budyniu. – Dean, jedną ręką przytrzymując szarpiącą się dziewczynkę, a do drugiej biorąc jedną z miseczek, skinął głową na Castiela.

\- Ale Deaaaaaan!

Cas zabrał dwie pozostałe miski i podążył za nimi do salonu, gdzie Dean posadził Heather na kanapie i usiadł obok, trzymając budyń poza jej zasięgiem.

\- Dostaniesz, jeśli odwołasz swoje słowa – oświadczył Dean, kiedy Cas zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie dziewczynki.

\- Odwołuję! Odwołuję! Nie jesteś gruby, jesteś najchudziejszy na świecie! – powiedziała Heather z mocą, wyciągając ręce po budyń.

\- No. I to rozumiem – odparł z uśmiechem Dean i wręczył małej miskę, a potem podszedł do telewizora i włączył film. Kiedy na ekranie pojawił się obraz, wrócił z powrotem na kanapę, a Cas podał mu jedną z miseczek. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego ponad głową Heather.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, kiedy Heather rozśpiewała się na dobre, najwyraźniej znając bajkę na pamięć i kiwając się do rytmu piosenek. Cas nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i również zanucił kilka z nich pod nosem. Nagle poczuł, jak coś dotyka jego ramienia, obrócił więc głowę i popatrzył na Deana, który położył ramię wzdłuż oparcia kanapy, ponad siedzącą niżej dziewczynką.

\- Cas, czy ty śpiewasz? – zapytał półszeptem. Jakiś czas temu Heather zażyczyła sobie zgaszenie światła w pokoju, więc teraz jedynym źródłem był ekran telewizora. Zęby Deana zalśniły na niebiesko, kiedy posłał Castielowi rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Szzz – zaśmiał się cicho Cas, potrząsając głową i z uporem śpiewając dalej, mimo że policzki mu pałały i czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. – _Mam tę moc, mam tę moc, z nową zorzą zbudzę się_ …

Heather popatrzyła na niego z radością i przyłączyła się, a Cas zauważył, że Dean nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca i Heather na nowo zaangażowała się w fabułę, palce Deana znów dotknęły jego ramienia, tym razem przesuwając się po nim delikatnie i muskając opuszkami skórę za kołnierzem koszuli Casa.

\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to znasz – wyszeptał Dean. Cas popatrzył na niego, czując ciepło jego skóry na swojej i miliony trzepoczących skrzydełek w żołądku. Dean opierał głowę na wyciągniętym ramieniu, kompletnie ignorując lecącą w tle bajkę i wbijając wzrok w Castiela.

\- Uczę w szkole podstawowej – odszepnął Cas. – Widziałem ten film co najmniej pięć razy, a może i więcej. Wszystkie dzieci kochają tę opowieść.

\- Mhm – zamruczał Dean. – Chyba nie tylko dzieci ją kochają.

\- Nie zaprzeczę – odparł cicho Cas, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Heather w seansie i znów spoglądając w stronę telewizora – że ma ona w sobie coś magicznego.

\- Rozumiem. – Dotyk dłoni Deana zniknął nagle i Castiel momentalnie odczuł jego brak. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować czy choćby spojrzeć na Deana, poczuł jego palce muskające delikatnie jego kark i wsuwające się w jego włosy. Cas miał ochotę zamruczeć z rozkoszą i znaleźć się tak blisko Deana, jak tylko mógł, zamiast tego jednak osunął się nieco na kanapie i przymknął oczy, delektując się tym cudownym dotykiem.

Przez resztę filmu nie zaśpiewał już ani razu, nie bardzo wiedział nawet, co dzieje się na ekranie, zbyt rozproszony opuszkami palców Deana, które z wprawą masowały skórę jego głowy i karku i przeczesywały jego przydługie włosy powolnymi ruchami, raz po raz figlarnie pociągając nieco mocniej. Nie zauważyłby pewnie nawet, że bajka dobiegła końca, gdyby nie fakt, że nagle Dean cofnął rękę.

Cas otworzył powoli oczy, mrugając. Kiedy jego uszu dotarł krótki śmiech Deana, przeniósł na niego wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

\- Śpiąca królewna – powiedział cicho Dean drogą wyjaśnienia, kiwając głową w stronę Heather, usytuowanej pomiędzy nimi i pochrapującej cicho, z głową opartą o bok Deana i rozchylonymi ustami.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieco sennie, obserwując jak Dean ostrożnie bierze dziewczynkę na ręce i wstaje.

\- Okej, zaraz wracam, zaniosę ją tylko do łóżka – wyszeptał. – A ty nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj.

Castiel usiadł nieco bardziej prosto i ziewnął.

\- I nie zasypiaj – dodał Dean, trącając go lekko stopą w łydkę i mrugając, a potem wyszedł z salonu.

Cas potarł oczy dłonią i zerknął na zegarek, który wisiał na ścianie, w ciemności jednak nie był w stanie zobaczyć, która jest godzina. Przechylił więc głowę do tyłu, na oparcie kanapy, i znów przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się do samego siebie na samą myśl o dotyku Deana.

Nie usłyszał nawet żadnych kroków i wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Dean opadł na kanapę tuż obok niego, tak, że ich ciała stykały się praktycznie na całej długości, od nóg aż do ramion. Cas uniósł głowę i popatrzył na Deana, próbując odgonić od siebie senność.

\- Sorki – szepnął Dean, wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją na udzie Castiela. – Nie śpisz?

Pomimo lekkiego omamienia, Castiel poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna z całych sił obijać się o klatkę piersiową, a krew szumi w uszach.

\- Nie widać? – zapytał z zaledwie cieniem ironii w głosie.

Dean zaśmiał się i zmienił nieco pozycję, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie i obracając się bardziej w stronę Casa. Łokieć położył na oparciu tuż przy jego głowie.

\- Nie – odparł rozbawionym głosem, z oczami wpatrzonymi w twarz Castiela. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał lada moment odpłynąć. I jesteś prawie tak uroczy jak śpiąca Heather, brakuje ci tylko pluszowej pandy – dodał, posyłając mu zniewalający uśmiech.

Cas poczuł, że robi się czerwony na twarzy, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Po prostu masz zbyt wygodną kanapę – odpowiedział bez przekonania.

\- Och? – Spojrzenie Deana przesuwało się powoli po jego twarzy; Cas wstrzymał oddech, kiedy jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na jego ustach. – Skoro tak twierdzisz – wymruczał i nagle jego dłoń znów dotknęła włosów Castiela.

Tym razem nie był w stanie powtrzymać cichego westchnienia, które wyrwało się z jego ust. Co więcej, pochylił nieco głowę do przodu, dając palcom Deana większy dostęp.

\- A ty co, kociak jesteś? – Dean zaśmiał się nisko i Cas poczuł, że przybliża się nieco, z kolanem dotykającym jego uda i palcami wplątanymi w jego włosy. – Brakuje tylko, żebyś zaczął mruczeć.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wydał z siebie ledwo słyszalny niski pomruk, nachylając się bardziej w stronę Deana, który wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie.

\- Och, wow. Żartowałem – wykrztusił i Cas natychmiast przestał, otwierając oczy i ponosząc głowę, by spojrzeć Deanowi w twarz, bojąc się, że posunął się za daleko. Dean jednak patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi, śmiejącymi się oczami, a jego dłoń nie przestała dotykać jego włosów. – Cholera, Cas. Nie bądź taki uroczy – oskarżył jakoś tak bez przekonania.

Castiel posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem – powiedział.

Palce Deana mocniej pociągnęły go za włosy i powieki Castiela opadły, a na jego usta wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Trochę jesteś – wymruczał Dean i jego głos zabrzmiał na tyle blisko, że Cas zmusił się do ponownego otworzenia oczu. – Hej, Cas – zagadnął cicho, z twarzą tak blisko twarzy Casa, że ten był w stanie dostrzec jego piegi nawet pomimo półmroku.

\- Dean? – zapytał Castiel szeptem, machinalnie spoglądając na usta mężczyzny przed sobą.

\- Przykro mi, że nigdzie dziś nie wyszliśmy.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Jesteś pewny? – Dean wpatrywał się w niego uważnie i Cas mógł tylko skinąć gorliwie głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- Chyba nawet bardziej podoba mi się tutaj – wyznał.

\- Och – westchnął Dean, a jego dłoń zamarła na kilka sekund, tylko po to, by po chwili przysunąć głowę Casa bliżej, o wiele bliżej, a druga ujęła delikatnie twarz Castiela i przechyliła ją minimalnie w bok. Castiel przestał oddychać całkowicie i przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywali się w siebie bez słów, a potem Dean westchnął i jego ciepły, pachnący poziomkami oddech owiał twarz Casa.

\- Dean – wymruczał Cas, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na koszuli Deana i nagle nie było już żadnej odległości między ich ustami, i Cas nie był nawet pewny, kto pochylił się jako pierwszy, a może zrobili to równocześnie, ważne było tylko to, że wreszcie czuł usta Deana na swoich, jego duże dłonie obejmujące jego twarz i przyciągające go bliżej, bliżej, bliżej, i tym razem to Castiel westchnął i Dean skorzystał z sytuacji i pogłębił pocałunek, dotykając językiem jego usta i jego język, przechylając jego głowę jeszcze bardziej i znów pozwalając jednej dłoni na wsunięcie się w jego włosy. Całe ciało Castiela buzowało przyjemnie i znów miał ochotę zamruczeć z zadowoleniem, i chyba nawet zrobił to przez przypadek, bo Dean zaśmiał się cicho, z ustami wciąż przyciśniętymi do jego ust.

\- _Cat_ stiel – wymruczał, odsuwając się minimalnie i mierzwiąc dłonią włosy Casa.

\- Mhm – zaprotestował niewyraźnie Castiel. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i automatycznie pochylił się do przodu, poszukując ust Deana. Dean nie protestował i pozwolił mu się pocałować, zaledwie lekkie muśnięcia warg i ciche westchnienia, z dłońmi opartymi na piersi i palcami wplątanymi we włosy. – Pachniesz budyniem – wymamrotał po chwili, uchylając powieki i spoglądając na wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę.

Dean nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przyciskając usta do szczęki Casa, przesuwając je powoli w stronę ust i całując go miękko. Castiel powoli tracił poczucie czasu i ilości wymienionych przez nich pocałunków, które zlewały się w jedno. Dean przyciskał go lekko do oparcia kanapy, wciąż nie przestając go całować, a Cas wcale nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

Nagle do uszu Casa dobiegł głos, inny niż ten, który raz po raz rozlegał się przy jego ustach i który należał do Deana. Obaj odsunęli się od siebie w tym samym momencie, odwracając głowy w stronę wejścia do salonu, gdzie stała Heather z misiem w ręce i rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Heather? – zapytał Dean i Cas zadrżał, słysząc jego niski i zachrypnięty głos. – Co się stało, mała?

\- Nie mogę zasnąć – poskarżyła się żałośnym głosikiem.

\- O nie – odparł Dean, rzucił Castielowi przepraszające spojrzenie i wstał, po czym przeskoczył przez oparcie kanapy i podszedł do bratanicy. – Co cię obudziło?

\- Nie wiem – mruknęła Heather i oparła czoło na ramieniu Deana, gdy ten ukucnął przy niej.

Ich głosy przeszły w ciche szepty i Castiel nie był w stanie nic więcej usłyszeć, wyprostował się więc, przygładzając włosy i usiłując doprowadzić się do jako takiego porządku. Heather była rozespana i zmęczona, ale mimo wszystko przyłapała ich i Castiel czuł się nieco zażenowany.

\- Cas – odezwał się nagle Dean i Cas spojrzał w jego stronę. Dean stał wyprostowany, z Heather w ramionach i poważną miną. – Ja… Muszę poczekać, aż zaśnie…

\- Śpij ze mną – zamarudziła Heather, pociągając wujka za koszulę.

Dean zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- No, sam widzisz. Młoda ma wymagania.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. – Castiel wstał i podszedł do nich z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dziękuję za miły wieczór.

Dean również uśmiechnął się do niego miękko.

\- Jeśli chcesz… Może… Mógłbyś zostać? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Cas chciał. Bardzo chciał. Popatrzył jednak na opartą o pierś Deana Heather, która przyglądała mu się spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek i potrząsnął lekko głową.

\- Powinienem już wracać – powiedział, a potem nie mógł się powstrzymać i dodał: - Innym razem?

Dean rozpromienił się i Cas zaszurał niezręcznie stopami.

\- To ja już pójdę – powiedział w końcu. – Dobranoc, Heather. Do zobaczenia.

Heather zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się, i Cas odwrócił się szybko, czując lekki uścisk w żołądku. Czyżby nie podobało jej się to, czego była świadkiem? Nie zniósłby, gdyby zaczęła patrzeć na niego inaczej, nie po tylu dniach…

\- Caaas – zawołała dziewczynka i Castiel spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Heather wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce i Cas odetchnął z ulgą, po czym podszedł i pozwolił się objąć za szyję, a potem o mało nie krzyknął, kiedy Heather cmoknęła go prosto w usta, uśmiechając się sennie.

Trzymający dziewczynkę Dean zaśmiał się i Cas spiorunował go wzrokiem, wciąż zbyt zaszokowany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Dean, ty też musisz dać mu buzi – stwierdziła Heather i tym razem Castiel parsknął cichym śmiechem, który jednak został zduszony ciepłymi ustami Deana, które nagle dotknęły jego.

\- Branoc, Cas – wymruczał Dean i odsunął się.

Castiel popatrzył na jego śmiejące się oczy i lekko zaczerwienione usta, a potem przeniósł wzrok na wyraźnie zadowoloną z siebie Heather, po czym pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, raz jeszcze pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Zadzwonię! – zawołał za nim Dean i Cas przez całą drogę do domu nie mógł pozbyć się uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy.

 

*

 

Był ostatni dzień wakacji, ostatni dzień jego pracy na wesołym miasteczku, i Castiel pakował właśnie torbę, raz po raz rozglądając się wokół i po raz ostatni przyglądając się zwijającym się budkom i karuzelom i żegnając mijających go pracowników. Jakiś czas później podszedł do niego zarządca, żeby się z nim ostatecznie rozliczyć, i Cas znów poczuł lekkie ukłucie smutku na myśl, że to już koniec.

\- Hej, kolego – powiedział nagle zarządca, kiedy Castiel podpisywał ostatnie dokumenty. – Przykro mi, ale wszystkie atrakcje są już zamknięte.

Cas uniósł głowę i jego oczom ukazał się zbliżający się do nich Dean, z uśmiechem na twarzy i zachodzącym słońcem za plecami.

\- Nie wszystkie – stwierdził Dean, nie spuszczając oczu z Castiela, który wcisnął zarządcy dokumenty do rąk, schylił się po swoją torbę i po raz ostatni wyszedł z budki.

\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział, uśmiechając się nawet wtedy, gdy Dean przycisnął usta do jego ust.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! Wybaczcie, że zajęło mi to tak długo, mam jednak nadzieję, że się podobało :) Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, komentowanie i kudosy. To już ostatnia część tej historii, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedy spotkamy się przy innych opowiadaniach ;) 
> 
> PS Trzymajcie jutro za mnie kciuki, bo będę się bronić. Liczę na Was! :)


End file.
